Just friends
by Bectoriaaa
Summary: Since Hiccups breakup with Astrid his finding it hard to socialise at college. That all changes when the new kid on the block shows up. Modern AU Hijack
1. Run away

**Just a story i came up with on the spot Which im not entirely sure where its going yet... but i will do soon ^^So here's the first chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. Sadly**

It's been 5 months, 6 days and 12 hours since I asked one of the most popular girl out at college. Not that I was counting or anything. Astrid is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I've always had a crush on her since I started college a year ago. When I asked her out and she actually said yes I couldn't believe my luck. Her friends right away disapproved of me.

I think it was because I'm not as muscerly as their boyfriends and probably not as attractive as them as well as not being athletic. Since there all in the sports side of the college and I'm in the design technology side. In other words I'm a dork and Astrid and her friends are too cool for me. But apparently Astrid thought differently.

So why since she said yes to going out with me didn't I feel as happy as I thought I would? I always imagined going out with Astrid would be the best time of my life! But in honesty it wasn't as exciting. When we first kissed I thought I would pop but there was no spark. Well not for me there wasn't, I'm guessing there was something there for Astrid because she never questioned it and now she wanted to move on to the _next_ step.

After the first two weeks of us getting together she wanted us to go all the way, but I managed to delay that saying it was too soon. I think it was more her friends wanting us to do it more than anything. Every time we would have lunch together Ruffnut and Some others would sarcastically come out with remarks like...

"Oh Hiccup, have you planted the seed yet?"

"So bought the ring yet since your obviously into sex after marriage"

"You look happy this morning did you finally get laid or is that trapped wind"

Anyway so tonight I went to Astrids house for our usual film night, I made note that her parents car wasnt in the drive meaning they've gone out like usual. I let myself in the back door which was usually kept unlock.

"Astrid?" I called out entering the kitchen making her aware of my arrival.

"Up here Hiccup!" She shouted from upstairs.

I removed my shoes and made my way up to her room. Her bedroom door was slightly pulled to and I pushed it open. "So what film we watching ton-" I was quickly cut off from the unexpected sight of my girlfriend standing completely naked in front of me. I spun myself around so I wasn't facing her.

"A.. Astrid I'm s.. So so sorry! I didn't realise y... you.." I felt her hand slip into mine but I didn't turn her way.

"Hiccup it's alright. I wanted to surprise you"

"Well you sure did that" I coughed to clear my throat.

"Hiccup Im ready" she lead me over to her bed still holding my hand. I kept my head looking away from her not having the balls to actually look.

She sat me on the bed and let go of my hand. "Hiccup look at me" she said standing before me.

I shook my head but she took her hands to my face and turned my head so it faced hers. But I had my eyes tightly closed.

"Hiccup!" She growled and I could tell she was getting annoyed so my eyes flicked open. I could feel my palms starting to sweat as I clenched my fists together in nerves. My hands to started to shake and I could feel a lump form in my throat. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this!

"Hiccup, relax" she smiled and stroked my cheek. She had such a beautiful body, one to die for. She was slim and had amazing curves at the same time. Her breasts where big but not to big, just about right.

Astrid took my hands and placed them on her waist. "I'm ready" she whispered again.

"Wh... What if your parents come back!" I bit my lip.

"They will be a couple of hours they've gone to the movies" she said starting to nibble my neck and removing my green shirt. "Lift your arms up" she commanded and I obliged so she could remove it.

"A.. Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked trying to look anywhere but at her body.

"Hiccup, we've been together 5 months, its time. Plus people will start talking if we don't soon" she said throwing my shirt to the floor.

"Th...they shouldn't matter. We should do it when we a. Are both ready not when they are!" I said but she didnt listen.

"Shhh" she put a finger to my lips before getting on top of me and laying me down on her bed. She started to undo my jeans making me tense slightly.

"M.. Maybe we should turn the lights off?" I stuttered.

Astrid nodded, smiling and got up to turn the lights off. Once they where off I felt some what better because now I could only see her outline and not her features. I don't know why but I couldn't handle to see her exposed like that.

She returned and I felt her get back on top of me pulling my jeans off and throwing them to the floor. As she sat herself on me and began to kiss down my neck again I just layed there staring at the ceiling. Is this what sex was suppose to be like? I know we haven't gone all the way yet but from what I've read on the Internet its suppose to intense and exciting.

This just... Didn't feel right. And wasn't something suppose to be... I don't know standing up down there? Because my little joey wasn't presenting any signs. Astrids hand wondered down my chest and her fingers began to slide into my boxers.

From then I bolted right up, a bit to quick since our heads ended up colliding into a big bash.

"HICCUP!" She snarled holding her head with her hand removing herself from me to sit on her bed.

"I.. I'm sorry!" I yelped ignoring the pain of my own head and jumping up from the bed and pulling my jeans back on as quick as I could.

"Hiccup what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry" I repeated finding my shirt and throwing it on inside out. "I... I can't!" I ran for her bedroom door but stop before exiting it as she called me.

"Hiccup, walk out of that door and we are threw!"

I then took a deep breath in and out. Before walking out the room and running down the stairs.

"HICCUP!" She yelled. But I didn't stop I put my shoes on and ran out the door and out of her drive. I then from there just kept running to where ever my feet lead me.

**Want more? Better review then.**


	2. Transfer Student

**Woo next chapter! **

It's been 3 months since me and Astrid split up.. Or as she tells everyone when I 'walked out on her'. After I recovered from my anxiety that night I returned home to find out that her relationship status on Facebook had already changed to single and of course all of her friends had commented on it.

About time! -Ruffnut

At least you can now see how much of a looser he really is.-Tasha

At least you can now go out with a real man and not a wimp ;) -snout lout

And so on...

Before I dated Astrid I was a bit of a loner who had literally no friends or social life. But that... _Kinda_ sort of changed slightly when we went out. Her friends became mine... Well they hated me that was obvious but when Astrid was around they made an effort with me. And even her friends boyfriends invited me out with them when they where doing lad stuff.

But I only think they invited me because Astrid threated them too. To be honest i wasn't a social person so when the guys invited me to play football, go to the pub or play video games i used to struggle. I know wimp right?

But I used to go along and make a fool of myself just for her sake. All those balls hitting me in the face for her. All those sick nights just for her (I can't handle my drink that well).

But getting back to the point, its been 3 months and I'm over it. To be honest i was over it in the first week once she posted our dirty washing all over Facebook. Everybody and anybody knew what I done, you would think I had left her at the alter the way everybody went on about it and 3 months later they still haven't forgotten.

So the weekend has been and gone which brings us to Monday, and everybody loves Monday. My alarm went off at 6 am on the dot. I sluggishly raised from the dead switching the clock off and stumbling to my feet. I made my way to the bathroom tripping over a couple of cardboard boxes on the way which still needed packing.

I was moving out into my own flat the weekend coming up. At the moment I live with my dad. Me and my dad used to have a really good relationship, that was until he met _her_. My mother died when I was 6 and since then me and my dad had a really good bond, that was until he started dating this witch a year ago.

She was probably a really nice women but I didn't give her the chance, well I did mention i wasn't the most sociable person around. So anyway when dad broke the news her and her daughter where moving in I broke the news I was moving out. I've never met her daughter apparently shes about my age and would love to meet me, but I'm not so keen. The less I had to do with my dads love life, the better.

Once I was showerd and dressed i made my way downstairs to make some breakfast. I helped myself to a bowl of cornflakes when my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" he grumbled.

I just nodded and ate my breakfast.

"So nearly all packed?" He asked putting the kettle on.

"Just need to put in the last minute bits" I said staring at my bowl.

"Yano Hiccup it doesn't need to be like this" he said facing me. "You can still live here, there's no need for you to move out"

"Dad I just, I just need to do this for myself." I said finally looking at him.

"You and Gothel's daughter could become really good friends" he beamed.

"Friends are over rated" I shrugged.

I think this ticked the big man off because I could hear in his tone he was getting annoyed. "Ok Hiccup, move out and live by yourself. You no longer have a girl friend and if you keep this up then you will have no family. You're going to become a very lonely person Hiccup" he growled and walked out the room.

I shrugged and put the bowl in the sink before picking up my bag and leaving the house. Me and my dad would often have arguments since Gothel came on the scene. It didn't bother me anymore really, I was used to it.

I probably sound like a spoil brat, maybe that was the problem. I always had the fancy clothes and the nicest cars. My dad owns a couple of gym businesses so we where quite wealthy. He would always spend a lot of time at the gym and I think he would of wanted me to go to college to become an instructor.

But I had my own plans, I wanted to become a designer of my own theme park, but my father hasn't always supported this. And that was before Gothel came around so we've always had difficulties on my career side.

I jumped in my dark green convertible Mini Cooper and slung my bag on the passenger seat before setting off to college. College was only about a 10 minute drive, I sometimes walked it but this time I felt like driving.

I pulled into the car park and the only space available was the space beside my cousins black ford focus. Snoutlout was leaning against his car talking to some other guys.

"New car Hiccup?" He shouted over to me.

"For now" I said once i got out and locked my car. I then started to walk away before he could say anymore. I obviously didn't walk fast enough.

"I must say, it really suits you. Brings out your virgin side" he sniggered and so did the other boys he was with.

I decided to ignore them and carry on walking, I was good at ignoring people especially my cousin. I walked to my home room for registration, I shared home room with Astrid and all her friends. Which was slightly awkward since if they where there before me they would all just stare dagger at me as I walked in.

Our home rooms where sorted out so all of the students would be in the same additional classes like maths, science and literature. The only classes which we weren't in all together where the ones we chose to get a qualification in so In my case Design Technology and engineering.

I took my place at the back of the class room like always and stuck my head phones in whilst waiting for Dr Bunnymund.

"Settle down, settle down" A tall muscular man with grey stylish hair entered the room known as Dr Bunnymund. The other students took there seats whilst Dr Bunnymund stood behind his desk.

"Right class, listen up. We have a new student starting today who's going to be in this home room. His transferred from Alaska" This fact earned some 'oOOo's from the students.

"His going to be training in the sports and fitness, so Astrid I would like you to partner up with him and show him the ropes"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Sure" she grunted. Obviously not really up to the task.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a pale, tall teen with deep sky blue eyes and the most elegant hair I've ever seen. White as paper, it even made Simon Cowells teeth look dirty. He wore a blue hoodie and brown chino pants.

All the girls including Astrid were in a daze, none of the girls spoke but just stared at the masterpiece which had just entered the room.

"Well I don't mind showing him around if Astrid isn't up for it" A girl sitting beside Astrid said grinning at the boy in front.

Astrid jammed her elbow into her friends ribs causing the girl to yelp. "That won't be necessary, Tasha" Astrid said pulling a face at her friend before standing up and walking to the boy. "My names Astrid, and we will be seeing a lot of each other" Astrid glanced at me and I just looked away causing the new kid to look towards me too.

"My names Astrid... And you are?"

The boy turned his attention back to Astrid and he just grinned showing his white pearly teeth.

"Jack, Jack Overland Frost"

**REVIEW**


	3. Friend Request

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**

**P.s I own nothing! **

So the new kid on the block has pretty much become the best thing since sliced bread. Everyone knows him and anyone who doesn't wants to know him. He hangs round with Astrid and her pos'e.

Its been a long morning listening to Jack Frost answering all the questions other students throw at him. With every answer he would have this marvellous grin and a cheeky comeback, argh how annoying.

Im just glad I can have my afternoon doing my engineering class so I don't have to see Jack Frost for the rest of the day. One person who I do associate myself with is my engineering partner, Fishlegs.

Now don't ask me how he got that nick name because he won't tell me and to be honest i don't think I want to know.

"Hey Fishlegs," I said as I sat beside the big boy.

"Oh, hey Hiccup" he said burying his head into an engineering book.

"Your moving out this weekend, right?" He asked still not entirely looking at me.

I nodded getting my notebook out my bag and putting it on our desk. "Yeah, speaking of which are you free on Saturday? Just because my car won't fit everything in and I need help dismantling my bed and wardrobe"

Fishlegs finally put his book down and looked at me frowning. "Ah, sorry Hiccup I'm away visiting family,"

I shook my head. "Ah don't worry it's fine,"

"Can't your dad help?"

"No, he's helping Gothel and her daughter move in" I shrugged.

"You never said you had a step sister" Fishlegs said seeming interested.

I then burried my head into my notes I took from last week. "I don't" I said avoiding eye contact. Fishlegs must of understood it was a touchey subject because he didn't ask anymore.

The afternoon went much quicker than the morning. Probably because I really do enjoy my engineering afternoons. Once our teacher had dismissed us I started to walk towards the student car park. The car park was pretty much empty part from several cars still in the bays.

Snoutlouts car was gone but a few familiar cars were still there including Tashas. Tasha, Astrid and of course the newest addition, Jack was hovering around Tasha's red Fiat.

"Oh look who it is, Astrid" Tasha said loud enough so I could hear.

"That wimpy specimen you used to date,"

I kept walking to my car and rummaged threw my bag trying to find my keys.

"Argh, just leave it. Tasha" Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Bit harsh" Jack said to Tasha.

I glanced over to Jack who was starring at me, his look reminded me of pity. Great the new kid felt sorry for me.

"Jack, do you not know what he did to Astrid?" Tasha boomed.

Once I had finally found my keys I pressed the button to unlock my car.

"He left Astrid when-"

"And I'm sure it's between him and Astrid then" Jack said interrupting her.

His words made me drop my keys to the floor causing giggles from the girls. D.. did Jack just stand up for me? No of course not.

I quickly picked up my keys and climbed into my car and drove off before they could say anymore. My mind kept wondering back to Jack standing up for me, I mean no, he didn't stand up for me, he was respecting Astrid…. well Astrid wouldn't have cared… But no! I cant keep thinking of this.

Jack did not stick up for me and that was my final conclusion.

When I finally returned home I walked in to find Gothel sitting at our dinning table.

"Good day, Hiccup" She asked with this smile on her face.

I nodded whilst going to the fridge. "Have you seen my dad?"

"He's upstairs getting changed, we are going out for dinner"

"Anywhere fancy?" I asked trying to make myself sound interested for my dads sake so he could see I was trying.

"Just to Gobbers, no where special. You know I really think she should meet my Rapunzel soon. She's a pretty girl and you would be her first friend when we move here"

"Well I'm sure I'll be seeing her around…" I said trying not to turn her offer down rudely.

Gothel smiled. "You wouldn't regret meeting her. Your dad says your always lonely and I think you would both be the greatest of friends!" She gleamed.

"Well I kind of prefer to be by myself, Im a loner that way" I said mumbling slightly.

Gothel smiled slightly as in defeat. "Ok, whatever you wish"

I nodded and then my father walked in the room. "Ah whats this? Do I hear you both holding a conversation" He grinned.

"Something like that" Gothel said standing up. "Ready?"

My dad nodded and Gothel walked to the door. My dad got his wallet out and handed me some money. "Here get something ordered to eat"

I smiled. "Thanks, dad have a good night"

I then took myself to my room and switched on my laptop which was on my desk. Whilst waiting for it to load I called the local pizza parlour who would deliver me a meat feast pizza.

Once I hung up I returned to my laptop I was suppose to be doing some English write up but like always I ended up checking what was going on Facebook.

2 Notifications

2 Messages

1 Friend request

First notification was a farmsville games request. Argh how I hate farmsville, Dragon City was the place for me, and thats where the second notification came from. Telling me that one of my eggs had hatched.

Before checking them I decided to see who had messaged me. The first message was from Gobber asking if I could work tomorrow night. Hm? Why not.

'Yeah Im Free'. I responded.

The second message was from Tasha. 'Sorry about earlier. But you can't blame me I'm just sticking up for Astrid she's my best friend and she's worth a million of you! You really let a good one go! Your probably die a lonely virgin. But hey, thats all your fault'

I decided I wasn't going to reply to that. Tasha always had hate for me, even before me and Astrid started dating. I think thats why all of Astrid's other friends hated me because she turned them against me. Astrid could handle herself, she didn't need Tasha. But Tasha needed her.

Last but not least before I get on with my homework I checked my friend request. 12 mutual friends with this person, although I did have a faint idea who this person might be. and of course I was right.

Jackson Overland Frost


	4. Pairs

**OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU You guys have been incredible with this story and just.. EEEK THANKS please dont stop reading or reviewing or favouring or HIJACKING I love you guys like seriously. ANYWAY heres to the next chapter!**

**I DONT OWN HTTYD OR ROTG **

Curiosity got the best of me, I clicked on Jacks name which lead me to his page. His display picture was of him in the snow, which I presumed was him in Alaska. In the picture he was topless showing off his body which you could work out a six pack forming. He wore three quarter trousers and no shoes.

Was he mental? He must of been FREEZING! You could tell he was cold by the colour of his lips being blue. In the picture his hands were raised in the air holding a red plain flag. I clicked off the picture and returned to his profile.

All over Jacks wall was posts from different boys and girls saying how they miss him. They must of been his friends from Alaska. Jack had hundreds of photos on Facebook of himself doing various things, either photos of himself or ones with other people. There was no doubt about it that Jack was a very sociable being and also a very vain ones.

He even had an album on Facebook called 'pout' which were number of photos of Jack and another brunette boy having pictures literally pouting. They were all pretty hilarious and even though Jack was pulling funny faces he still looked hot.

I mean not hot, just good. Or not good, he looked.. like he wasn't trying hard? Argh. Never mind.

After I had finished having a nosey I clicked back to the friend request. I was about to click on decline when a message box popped up at the bottom. Oh god.

Jack Frost.

'Hey'

All of a sudden i felt guilty about looking through his whole profile. Do I reply or do I ignore? Although he will see I've read it since I've already clicked on the chat box. Before I could reply he sent another message.

_'I see you like what you see? ;)' _

Erm, what is that suppose to mean? Is he winding me up?

_'What?' _

_'You liked pretty much all my photos' _

What? I didn't like any of his photos!

_'No I didn't' _

_'Ermmmmmm, yes, yes you did ;)' _

I could feel a lump form in my throat and my heart beating fast. I was sure I didn't like any of his photos.. Just then I switched back to his profile and looked through his pictures. Sure enough I had liked all his photos.

OH NO

This was so embarrassing! I could feel my own cheeks going red. What am I going to do? His going to think Im some sado stalker! Not that I care what he thinks of me… I bit my lip as I began to type.

_'Look I honestly didn't mean to like any of your photos'_

_'Yeah sure, sure ;)' _

This guy was irritating.

_'I didn't, I think my laptop might have a virus or something' _

That was the only excuse I could think of.

_'Whatever you say, Hic' _

Hic? He can't just give me a nick name like that! He doesn't even know me, well not the real me. I'm sure Tasha and Astrid told him one side of me.

I waited to see if he typed anything else, when nothing came I had an erge to write something myself.

_'So, How you enjoying it here n Berk?' _

Quick as a flash he replied.

_'Yeah it's alright, just not cold enough for me x' _

Was that.. was that a kiss he just sent? I mean I used to send kisses to Astrid when we dated but, well do guys send guys kisses? I decided to leave the kisses out in my next reply.

We spoke on Facebook for another good hour and if I'm quite honest it was actually nice to talk to someone. Jack was an alright kind of guy as it work out. Yes, he was slightly irritating at times but that was just his joker side, works out his quite the prankster back in Alaska.

We both said good night to each other and I switched off my laptop, my homework completely forgotten about.

-Tuesday-

I was the first one to arrive to home room, from there I took my usual seat and plugged my ears phones in. Our home room teacher was next to come in.

"Early like always, Hiccup" Dr Bunnymund said.

I just nodded and turned up the volume of my iPod. One by one students started to fill up the class room. The last students who came in where Astrid's group. Astrid, Tasha, Elliot, Archie,Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Jack.

I looked over at Jack and I felt my cheeks go a slight red. He really was handsome, his white hair had been gelled up, I wonder how long that took him to do in the mornings. He walked in with that cheeky smile showing off them perfect teeth...

.

I quickly looked out the window distracting myself from Jack. I kept glancing over to him every couple of minutes to see if he was looking at me, which he wasn't. He was to busy chatting with Tasha. Or well it seemed Tasha was busy talking to him.

I looked back out the window but my head snapped back in there direction when a loud girly scream let rip in the classroom. Tasha had stood up so fast her chair was knocked over to the floor.

"Jeez, Tash calm down. It's only a spider" Astrid said.

"I hate spiders!" She yelled breathing heavily. Her eyes dashed to Jack and Elliot who where laughing hysterically. Her eyes glared at the boys.

"Hey, it's fake anyway" Astrid said poking the rubber spider on the table.

Tasha growled. "Who would do such a terrible thing?" She snarled.

I couldn't help but quietly chuckle, but I obviously wasn't quiet enough.

"You!" She said marching herself in front of my desk. "I knew you always had it in for me, but sinking this low!"

"I.. It w.. wasn't me!" I stuttered, feeling trapped in the corner.

"Woah hold up!" A voice said, Jack slid over his desk and walked over to us. He then sat down on the empty chair beside me and kicked his feet up on the desk.

"It was me" Jack said shrugging, as he spoke you could see he was sucking on something. It smelt like strong peppermint.

"You?" Tasha said. She coughed to clear her throat. "Well Jack, you did mention you was a prankster. I guess il let you off this time" she giggled in embarrassment and then returned to her seat, without looking back towards us.

"Well next time you want to pull a prank, Mr Frost I insist you do it away from my presence" Dr Bunnymund said not seeming to amused.

Jack nodded to Dr Bunnymund refusing to hide his grin. "Wow, she's really something isn't she?" Jack said turning to face me.

"T.. trust me you haven't seen h.. half of it" I stuttered. Oh no, my stutter was coming back. Whenever I hold a conversation with people and feel nervous it always comes back to haunt me.

Jack smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Jack said.

"Erm.. S.. Sure"

"Is your real name, Hiccup?" He said, still showing that dazzling smile.

"E.. Erm no. My real name is H.. Hamish, but everyone c.. calls me Hiccup"

Jack nodded. "Why?"

I was about to explain why but Dr Bunnnymund had interrupted by telling us to get a move on to our maths class.

"Maybe il tell you l.. later" I said.

"Sure thing" he grinned.

"C'mon Jack!" The twins called and Jack ran to catch up with the gang.

I sighed, I think in relief that he was gone. Because through the whole experience of talking to Jack I literally felt like I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was thumping like mad and I had this sicky feeling in my throat.

I decided to not think much more about it since my body seemed to have calm down once he had gone away from me. Jack sat with Astrid through maths and my seat was two desks behind them by myself like usual.

I watch as the two talked and joked around when Astrid punched Jack square on the arm. Astrid had a habit of hitting people, sometimes harshly or sometimes playfully. Jack laughed it off when she hit him but then Astrid started to feel his upper arm muscle.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the two. Seriously couldn't they leave it till after class, I can't concentrate with all the giggling and 'ooh and ahhs'. Oh no. Was this jealousy I was feeling? Over my ex girlfriend, I mean honestly I have no feelings for her what so ever anymore. Argh I'm so confused lately.

Maths soon ended and next was English class. We all walked there together, well when I say together i mean they all walked on in front and I walked behind. When we was all seated (me on my own again) our teacher told us to pair up. Tasha linked with Astrid, the twins went together and then Elliot and Archie partnered up.

Which meant me and Jack would be partners. I watched the group stare daggers at Jack when he trotted over and took a seat beside me.

"Hey hic~" he sang.

"Erm. Hey" I said sinking in my chair as the others attentions focused on me. They soon turned there attention to our English teacher when he told us our task and why we had partnered up.

Our task was to find 10 poems, so 5 poems each. We could use computers or books from the college library or the skills centre which was another computer base. Me and Jack made our way to the library in silence, I could hear Jacks mouth sucking on a type of sweet.

"Do you always have something in your mouth?" I asked tying not to stare at him whilst walking.

Jack grinned. "Why? You got something you want to put in my mouth?"

I blinked repeatedly, disbelieving what he just said. "Er.. Erm ... !" I stuttered, face going red.

Jack laughed. "I'm only messing with you Hic!" He grinned, "I like mints, I prefer them over chewing gum"

"Oh.. Right" I replied and then smirked thinking of getting my own revenge. "So does your breath really stink then?"

"Come closer and see for yourself" He winked and I turned my face away going red again. My revenge just back fired, this guy has an answer for everything.

We soon reached the library and set to work, I went on the computer and he went to find some books. 10 minutes through and he came back holding a pile of books and dropping them on the desk beside me.

"Well I think there will be something in here" he said sitting himself beside me awfully close.

"Mm... I should think so" I said shuffling myself on my seat away from him slightly, in which he returned to shuffling a bit more on his seat towards me.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and he replied with that stupid, marvellous grin of his. I shuffled again in which he did the same. I shuffled one more time but this time I fell completely off my chair gaining some looks from the other students.

Jack chuckled quietly and threw me his hand to help me up. I took hold of it and then quickly released it causing me to fall back down again. A sudden sort of bolt ran through me as I touched his hand. Was it an electric shock? No.

"Erm you alright there, Hic?" Jack said looking down at me with those blue eyes.

"F.. Fine!" I said scrambling to my feet, by myself this time. I returned back to my chair but this time didn't edge away from Jack as he sat close. He flicked through some books whilst I flicked the Internet.

After a moments of silence Jack soon interrupted it. "You never finished telling me your nick name story" he said leaning his head on his fist as he looked at me.

"O...oh yeah." I started, not taking my eyes off the screen. "Well, I'm known for being quite clumsy and pretty much a mistake to everyone" I said rolling my eyes. "So thats where it comes from, even my dad calls me it. It just stuck" I shrugged not seeming bothered.

"Your not a mistake to me" he said batting his eyes.

I glared at him slightly. "Cut it out" I said continuing with the work. Jack just laughed.

After spending an hour in the library we had finally completed our mission. We collected our findings and put them in our bags.

"So where to now?" Jack asked.

"Well it's lunch. So I'm guessing that means you head towards Astrid and that lot, whilst I go into town and do whatever I usually do" I said beginning to walk out the library with Jack following me.

"And what do you usually do?" Jack asked seeming interested.

"I ...go and have lunch with Tooth at the animal shelt-" I stopped myself and turned to him coming down harshly. "And why do you c...care?"

Jack stopped and looked at me. "Well your my friend, right?" He grinned. "Facebook says so"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised Tasha and that lot allow you to talk to me" I said walking away.

"Hey!" Jack grunted, catching my arm as we walked outside the library doors and turning me to face him. That same feeling occurred when he touched me before. "No one tells me what I do and who I can and can't be friends with"

I sighed and turned to face him. "Sorry.." I muttered, shaking my arm loose.

Suddenly there was a 'ding' which broke the tension and Jack got his phone out of his pocket. I grinned.

"Looks like your owners are calling you" I smirked

Jack just glared at me which caused me to zip my lip. "Well il guess il catch you around later" I said walking away but was soon stopped when he grabbed my hand, again with that bolt strike feeling.

"Sure thing Hic, because you are my friend now right?"

"Yeah, just friends" I said and walked off.

"For now" Jack muttered to himself.


	5. Toothless

**OKAY OKAY OKAY Im sorry I haven't updated like I usually do! Last week was quite busy but I'm finally here and I must say I LOVE YOU PEOPLE I love the reviews and favourites and followers it just makes me think im dong something right! ^^ ALSO I Love the hate Tasha gets by the way! WHAT A BITCH haha anyway next chapter for you lovelys!**

Instead of sitting by myself at lunch time at college, I walk to the local animal shelter which I volunteer at. I try and go there everyday and even sometimes twice a day. I started volunteering there about a year ago and that was only because of a certain dog there.

I let myself into the animal shelter round the back. This is where all the dog kennels are kept, as soon as I opened the gate all the unwanted dogs began to howl and bark.

I ignored the majority of the dogs yelps and bent down at one kennel in particular. The massive black dog with bright green eyes with half his tail missing came running up to the kennel door and leapt at it barking like mad when he saw me.

"Whoa, Toothless calm down!" I laughed, but the dog just let out a big cry. I opened up his kennel door and the dog came barging out knocking me over and licking my face repeatedly.

I couldn't help laugh at the excitement, Toothless had when he saw me.

"Well at least someone got his tail to wag, well most of it" Tooth said smiling.

"Oh hey Tooth!" I sat up on the floor pushing Toothless away and patting his head. "Sorry, I had a lot of work to catch up on yesterday lunch, so I couldn't get round"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I tried to take him for a walk yesterday but did you think he would budge for me?" She said glaring down at the dog who was just panting.

Tooth works at the animal shelter, she's learning to be a vet but everyone knows her true passion is looking at teeth (hence the name). She started looking into human teeth, but since her parents were vets they forced her to continue in their footsteps.

"Well I've got some time right now, so want me to give him a quick walk?"

"That would be great!" She grinned. "And when you get back a cheese toasty will be waiting!" She said passing me, Toohless lead which was hanging by his kennel.

I clipped the lead on and we where both soon walking into the forest which backed the animal shelter. Toothless was a pitch black Bernese mountain dog. I found him as a pup a year ago and when I brought him home my dad wouldn't let me keep him.

Isn't it funny how my dad buys me everything but nothing I want or need? Anyway I took him to the animal shelter where I met Tooth, she said I could visit him as much as I like and since I came everyday after school she said I could volunteer to help at the animal shelter.

Toothless has been up for adoption for 5 months now, and no one has yet came to view him. For my own selfish reasons Im really happy about that, but I know he needs a permanent home with a big garden and lots of attention. When that day comes, its going to hurt like hell.

After our walk around the forest we returned back and like promised, Tooth made me a cheese toasty sandwich. Toothless sat on the floor whilst I ate my cheese toasty sitting on the sofa inside reception.

"Say, Tooth?" Tooth was sitting on the computer.

"Hmm?" she replied still eyes focused on the screen.

"Has anyone been.. in contact for Toothless?" I asked.

Tooth shook her head looking at me. "Not yet, but you will be the first to know when there is" She smiled warmly.

"Thanks" I said smiling weakly hoping for that day never to come. I looked down at Toothless who's eyes were on my toasty. "Fine" I grunted and gave him the last remains.

"Well, I better get back. Thanks a lot Tooth!" I said leading Toothless to his kennel.

"Anytime Hiccup!"

Soon enough I was back in my green mini driving home after a day of college. The days seemed to be getting shorter now since winter was fast approaching. It seemed I was driving to college in the dark and arriving home in the dark too.

As I parked on my drive I noticed my dads car was absent meaning he wasn't home yet. I went inside and threw my bag on the floor. I then headed for the kitchen getting the sudden munchies for something.

After an hour of just lazing around on the sofa and watching Tv with some doritoes, I thought it was about time I get up and do some assignments. As I got to the top of the stairs the door bell rang. Argh.

I sighed and walked down the stairs, Dads probably forgotten his keys again. I opened the front door to which my eyes where very surprised. Standing in front of me was, of course, Jack Frost.

Jacks face seemed to light up as I appeared from behind the door.

"Hic!" He grinned. "What are you doing here!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hm, I could really ask you the same question, as you're the one outside my front door" I said smirking.

"True" Jack said smiling. I then noticed he was holding a few pieces of paper in his hand.

"So you just stalking me for a hobby… or?" I asked raising an eyebrow trying to work out why he was here.

"No, but I might take that up next week" He said smirking and ran a hand threw his own white hair. "Nah, Im here to give this to Mr Haddock. Is he about?"

"My dad?" I asked and shook my head. "His erm.. a..at work" Jacks smile widened slightly as I stuttered making me feel uncomfortable.

"Well could you give these to him. I phoned the other day to see if his gym had any part-time work. Anyway he said to drop these over at this address. Must be fate eh?" He grinned.

Fate? Whats that suppose to mean? I took the papers off him and ignored his last comment. "I.. I'll give them to him as s.. soon as he gets h.. home"

"Thanks" He said patting my shoulder causing me to flinch.

"I'll text you later~" He said starting to walk off my drive.

Wait. Text me?

"W.. wait" Jack stopped in his tracks looking at me. "Erm… how can you t.. text me?" I asked confused.

"Through the magic of phones" He said holding his phone up in the air.

"Don't you rem.. need my number?"

Just then jack started tapping on his phone, once he stopped tapping his phone mine vibrated in my pocket.

_'Smile, freckles x'_

Okay, so that did make me smile. But how did he get my number?

"Ok, now I really do think your stalking me, how did you get my number?" I asked.

"Astrid" He shrugged.

I know for a fact Astrid would never have given him my number. I raised my brow. "Astrid… g.. gave you my number?" I asked and he laughed slightly.

"Not exactly. She wanted me to download a song to her phone, so I took that chance and tracked your number down" I smirked. "I can be a crafty ninja sometimes, Hic. Anyway, see you tomorrow" He waved and walked down the road.

I watched as he walked down the sidewalk and I didn't walk into the house untill he was out of sight. As soon as I closed the front door my phone vibrated again.

_'You wasn't checking out my butt that whole time was you? ;) x'_

My face turned beat red.

_'Pfft. You wish!'_ I replied.

For the rest of the evening we continued to text similar sort of banter. But once again curiosity got the better of me and I found myself going through the papers Jack gave to me to give to my dad.

The papers were of his CV, it stated his full name, Jackson Overland Frost. His birthday, 14th February which was also known as valentines day, lucky him. His new address, which happens to be the same road where Astrid lives.

Hm, that would explain why he was getting into Tasha's car the other day. His CV states his done various work experience in Alaska, including working at another gym and even being a scout leader. Seems like he was one with the kids. I rolled my eyes, why doesn't that surprise me.

When I finished looking through Jacks CV I started getting ready for bed, it was 10 pm and my dad still wasn't home. But that didn't surprise me since he often worked late.

I climbed into bed and sent Jack a good night text, he instantly replied.

_'Night Freckles, save me a seat in home room x'_

Pfft like Tasha and Astrid would allow that to become a habit. I put my phone on my desk side and rested my head on my pillow and for some reason before my eyes closed for their slumber my lips curled into a soft smile and I felt relaxed.


End file.
